


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode Three

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [3]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Embedded Images, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Colin:** Are you texting Smokey?

**Peter:** What?

**Hira laughed:** Oh my god, that’s  _perfect_.

**Peter:** Whaaaat?

**Hira:** Smokey _the Bear_. He only starts wildfires in your pants, not in the wilderness.

**Peter giggled:** Oh. You two are terrible. Yes, I was texting Simon. I kind of want to invite him over to our party this weekend, but I don’t know if he’s all that into parties and—

**Colin:** Well, if he’s not into parties, you could just take him into your room and have a little two person get together. Or you know, you could just fuckin’ invite him and he’ll tell you if he wants to come or not. Theeeenn if he doesn’t, you can set up different day for a date. It’s magic! 

**Peter:** Fine, you’re right. I’ll just invite him and see. Who else is coming?

**Hira:** I have no idea. I told a bunch of people, no one said for sure.

**Colin:** Ah shit, I have to get to class. At least I get to walk by that gym on the way. There’s always a herd of hot bros hanging around there.

**Hira laughed:** Oooh, nice! But do they say rude shit when you walk by?

**Colin:** Sometimes. That’s when you say something back that they don’t get for a few minutes and by then you’re long gone. Their looks of confusion make it all worth it in that case.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Colin:** You’re pretty good at that.

**Forrest:** Oh god, you scared me, man. You’re pretty… I mean I am! Yeah, at basketball! I’m good at it.

**Colin laughed:** Am I pretty? Or did you really just misspeak?

**Forrest:** Uhhh, both? Definitely both. See, I was  _thinking_  that, but I definitely didn’t mean to say it. You just said you’re pretty  _good_  to me before and… yeah. But you are.

**Colin:** Oh good!I’m Colin. You’re..?

**Forrest:** Colin. I mean Forrest. Forrest, I’m Forrest.

**Colin laughed:** Here I thought we had the same name! That’d be weird. Well, hey, I have to get to class, but I could give you my number…

**Forrest:** Where are your books? I mean, yeah I want your number! I don’t have my phone on me though.

**Colin:** I have a pen… not that I have paper.

**Forrest:** You’re not a very prepared student, man. Oh, I know! Write it on my hand!

**Colin:** You won’t sweat it off?

**Forrest:** I’ll run right inside and put it in my phone. I mean, I’m pretty sweaty and I might get sweatier running in but I shouldn’t sweat it right off. I’m a little extra sweaty right now though… no, it’s fine. Yeah, write it on my sweaty hand, man.

**Colin laughed:** Alright, whatever works for you. Oh hey… I’m having a party Saturday. Like, I know you don’t know me, but other people will be there. Anyway, you can come… unless you’re not a weirdo. Then don’t. Text me and let me know.

**Forrest:** Uhhh, don’t mean unless I  _am_  a weirdo?

**Colin:** I meant what I said. See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter:** Ahhhh, Hira, Simon said he’s going to come and I haven’t seen him since the waterfall and I don’t know what to wear and I’m in my pajamas and I can’t have him see me in my dinosaur pajamas and I didn’t think he was going to come—

**Hira:** Whoa, whoa, whoa, no panicking there, we have plenty of time. Let’s at least panic upstairs and find something to wear. Then I can finally force you to give my damn purple shorts back. You’re always stealing my shorts!

**Peter:** You steal my shoes!

**Hira laughed:** *I* borrow. And I usually borrow them to pick up  _our_ takeout! Fine, fine. I suppose I do still have your flip flops. Anyway, let’s go get fancy casual, Petey.

* * *

 

**Peter:** This is too formal isn’t it…

**Hira:** Yeah, though you know, you should totally wear that to dinner with your mom next week. You look  _fancy_. She likes that.

**Peter:** Ooh, good idea.

**Peter:** Sooo… how about  _this_?

**Hira:** Oh my god,  _yes_!I can already tell you’re going to try to end up in that halfway through the night and several drinks in.

**Peter giggled:** Possibly. The shorts need to be more sparkly, I think. You know, so he notices.

**Hira:** Oh, for sure. He’ll never notice otherwise! We could bedazzle the crop top too! For extra flair!

**Peter:** I dunno, I want to keep it  _subtle_  sexy. 

**Hira:** True! Don’t want to come on too strong, right? For a serious suggestion, didn’t you just get a nice, new button up? You could wear that.

**Peter:** Yes! I forgot about that! You’re the best!


	4. Chapter 4

**Peter:** Hey! You’re here! Was it hard to find? Ooh, you’re warm. I’m freezing!

**Simon:** H-hey **!** Uhhh, yeah, it was a little hard to find, I’ve never been in this city before… or any big city really. But I made it! This building is huge.

**Peter:** Really? You’ve never been to a city?! I should take you around sometime! Maybe tomorrow! I mean, if you’d want to. So, no one else is here yet. Even Hira and Colin are gone. They forgot to pick up some stuff earlier and left me here in case anyone actually showed up on time.

**Simon:** Oh wow, your apartment…

**Peter:** Sorry! It’s still a little messy; I tried to clean up a bit.

**Simon:** No, I mean it’s huge. Messy? It’s spotless. This is just the entryway? It’s really nice. Is that a  _pool_?

**Peter:** Oh! Yeah, I’m kind of scared to use it, like it’s going to break and pour me onto the sidewalk. I’ll get over it sometime. Hey, do you want something to drink or eat? I also forgot to ask if you wanted to stay overnight since you had to drive all the way in. Like we have a guest room, I don’t mean with me. Necessarily. 

**Simon gulped:** Oh, I mean yeah, that’d be nice, it’s a long drive. I’m good at the moment, I just chugged a whole bottle of water.

**Peter:** Okay,come sit with me in the living room then! Don’t want to hang out in the entryway all night!


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter:** So, is it slowing down at work?

**Simon:** Yeah, definitely as far as visitors. Fall is my favorite, I think. Spring is good too though, with everything coming back to life. I like all of it, really.

**Peter:** Even the bugs in the summer?

**Simon laughed:** Not my favorite part, no…. but they’re important.

**Peter:** I do like fireflies. Nature’s glowsticks! They’re tiny little ravers.

**Simon:** That’s cute. If only they had fuzzy little moth legs!

**Peter:** Oh yeah, like the boots! I like fuzzy…

**Simon gulped:** Moths? Or boots?

**Peter:** No, legs… among other things.

**Colin:** Chests especially. And speaking of! Pete, go put that ice over there into the cooler. Is no one else here yet? No really big blonde guy? Not that you could miss him.

**Peter blushed:** Uhhhh, no. No one else yet. I’ll be right back Simon.

**Colin:** Hi! No rocks for me die on here, Ranger. Unfortunately.

**Simon:** I… unfortunately?

**Colin:** It’d make things more lively. In a way. Hey, you want something to drink? We have fuck tons… like whatever you want. Beer?

**Simon:** Um, I suppose I’ll take wine?

**Colin laughed:** We have lots of kinds of wine. Want me to surprise you?

**Simon:** I might regret this, but sure.


	6. Chapter 6

***door buzzer***

**Colin:** Oh, I got it!

**Peter:** Eager.

**Colin laughed:** Shut up. Are you drinking  _coffee_  Pete?

**Peter:** Yeah, I’m tired! Besides, you know I’m terrible at mixing drinks.

**Colin:** Oh, fine, I’ll make you one in a bit. Be right back.

* * *

 

**Forrest:** Heyyyyy there, I thought maybe you were gonna leave me outside your door all night, man.

**Colin:** Oh? Would you have stayed out there all night?

**Forrest:** Uh, well probably longer than I should, wondering if it’s a mistake and if I should wait just  _a little_  longer… so basically all night.

**Colin:** Aww, like a puppy. Well, I suppose I’ll let you in. For now.

**Forrest:** For now, huh? How do I get kicked out?

**Colin laughed:** You trying to get kicked out?

**Forrest:** No, I just need the house rules!

**Colin:** We don’t really have any, but I can make some just for you if you want.

**Forrest:** Well, uhhh.

**Colin smirked:** Aw, you’re all red. C’mon, let’s go say hi to the others before they think you’ve murdered me… or I’ve murdered you… They probably think that, really.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter:** I really don’t know if I can even stay awake for this party.

**Simon:** Why are you so tired? Just the usual classes and stuff?

**Peter:** Yeah, basically. I have a performance next week too. I think I’ve had like 8 hours of sleep total in 3 days.

**Simon:** You could take a nap.

**Peter:** And leave you out here? Wait, you could come nap  _with_  me. If you want to.

**Simon:** Uhh, y-yeah okay. That sounds nice. Should we tell Colin? He hasn’t come back from the door yet.

**Peter:** I’ll text him. C’mon, follow me.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Your bed is really comfortable. Mine is like a rock. I need to get a new one one of these days.

**Peter:** Mmm, yeah. I wish I could be in it more. Hey Simon?

**Simon:** Y-yeah?

**Peter:** Do you want to cuddle?

**Simon:** Yes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Colin:** Hey, come with me, it’s hard to hear in here.

* * *

 

**Forrest:** What’s up, man?

**Colin:** Nothing, I just wanted to get you alone for a bit. We haven’t really gotten to talk since everyone decided to show up at once.

**Forrest:** Oh! Uh, yeah, I mean I’m terrible at talking but I will! Well, I talk a lot, but like… yeah.

**Colin laughed:** That’s alright. So, are you a student?

**Forrest:** Nope, just graduated though, last semester. Exercise science. Now I’m trying to find a job, which isn’t going super well. I’m making myself sound a real catch here, aren’t I?

**Colin:** Whatever, jobs aren’t someone’s worth.

**Forrest:** Aw, yeah, that’s true.So, I know  _you’re_  a student. Who doesn’t carry anything to class.

**Colin laughed:** Hey, I had a pen!

**Forrest:** Okay, barely anything.

**Colin** True. And yeah, we’re all finishing up our degrees. We meaning Pete and Hira and me. You haven’t met Pete yet. Anyway, I’m a creative writing major.

**Forrest:** Cool! What do you like to write?

**Colin:** Horror. Usually. Sometimes I write smut…. or horror smut. Vampire smut is pretty popular, you know.

**Forrest:** I wouldn’t know! I’ve  _never_  read vampire smut in my  _life_.

**Colin smirked:** Well, if you ever want to start I have some… you’re a little red again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Simon:** Hey, uh, I think we missed the party.

**Peter:** Mmmwhat?

**Simon:** It’s morning. Very early morning. I guess some people might still be partying down there.

**Peter:** Oh, probably… Well… I was more excited to spend time with you anyway. Not that I got to do that awake, but the nap was nice. Very long nap.

**Simon:** Well, we’re awake now. I’m not running out the door yet.

**Peter:** Oh good. We should do something then.

**Simon:** What do you want to do?

**Peter:** Kiss you again. A lot. Maybe more.

**Simon:** More than a lot or  _more_?

**Peter giggled:** Both? I meant  _more_  though… or neither if you don’t want to.

**Simon:** Okay. I mean, yes I want to. Sorry, I’m just being nervous. I’m usually not this ridiculous.  
  
**Pete** r: You’re not being ridiculous. Let’s just make out and see where it goes?

**Simon:** Yeah, that sounds good.

* * *

**Peter:** Can I take off your shirt?

**Simon laughed:** Yeah, it’s warm in here anyway. Maybe it’s just me.

**Peter:** You  _are_  pretty hot…

**Simon snorted:** That’s a terrible joke. Come here.

* * *

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**~The Next Day~**

**Simon:** You mentioned wanting to show me the city today? I’d love to but I have to head home. I promised my sister I’d help with yard work today. We could next weekend though? If you still want to.

**Peter:** I’d love to! It’s going to be hard to pick what to show you, there’s so much.

 **Simon:** Well, you have time to plan. I wish we could do it earlier.

 **Peter:** Yeah, me too. I’ll miss you this week…

**Simon:** Aw, me too. I mean you. I’ll miss  _you_. Not me.

 **Peter giggled:** I knew what you meant. You’ll text me? I’m so busy this week; your texts are always sweet, and it helps.

**Simon:** Yeah, of course.

 **Peter:** Great, I’ll talk to you soon…

 


End file.
